There Again
by Sakira43110
Summary: sakura has been gone for 3 years and after returning more powerful, is thrown into the past with sasuke and Naruto.As we all know you shouldn't mess with the past...sakura centric fanfic


**There again**

_By Sakira43110_

At the age of 19 I, Haruno Sakura, became ANBU captain, and one of three people profoundly known as the next generation of sannin. I surpassed Tsunade the slug sannin and my sensei, 2 years after asking to become her apprentice.

The other 2 "sannin" would be my ex-teammates, Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. I gave up my crush for Sasuke a year after he left the village; after my parents were killed in an invasion he led. It wasn't big, but they killed everyone in the way of their goal. Naruto had also left to go train and find sasuke and bring him back. With him were all of the guys from the original rookie nine, along with Neji, and Lee. They've been gone for 5 years….

I've heard that they returned a year after I left; I've been gone for 3 years.

Today would be the day that I returned to Konoha, for word had reached me that Tsunade had passed, and Naruto had been chosen for leadership, to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. I needed to return; to pay my respects to Tsunade, and help Naruto protect Konoha. No matter how much I loathed doing it, it was my duty to protect Konoha, the corrupt and pure.

I strapped on my armor as I ran through the thick forest around Konoha.

I had to wonder though, would Naruto accept my help? Could we protect Konoha?

I only had my fire katana, a pack of shuriken, kunai, and throwing needles. I had my summoning scrolls, but I would most likely not use them, especially around Konoha.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Sasuke!"

"what Naruto! I'm a little busy!" Sasuke ended his statement with a grunt of pain. A sound nin had managed to get through sasuke's defense while he had answered me and had clipped sasuke's shoulder.

'_great, even when i try to warn him he takes it the wrong way!...If only the council would let me participate in battles, then i wouldn't have to watch my friends fight for their lives and mine' _I thought sadly to myself as Sasuke barley managed to dodge another attack from the onslaught of sound nin. ' _tch, their just cowards and they're afraid of my powers becoming unleashed when i fight. Of course they would NEVER look past their own saftey, not the villages!' _I thought angrily.

Why couldn't I be fighting!…**sigh**. The down sides of being Hokage and a demon vessel.

At the moment all of my friends surrounding me were protecting me from a huge wave of sound nin that had closed in on the hokage tower. I could be off hiding in a cellar like the rest of our villages "elders", but a leader must stand by his people even if the overbearing cowards made him swear not to fight in this bloody war... of course I'm not bitter at ALL.

"Naruto!"

"Wuh?" I looked up just in time to see about 20 Sound nin break through the human "barrier" and charge straight at me.

'_Damn it! To many to fast_' as I calculated the odds of fighting off all of them I began to go for my twin blades.

"Naruto-sama" my friends yelled desperately trying to fend off the others and reach me in time. Suddenly a blur appeared in front off me, facing the oncoming nin, "exuse me" the new arrival hissed "but, I believe you all are uninvited". As the last word was heard, my defender smoothly pulled out a fire katana and became a blur to me as blood, and sparks sprung up around me.

**Sakura P.O.V**

**-****shing**- "one down" I pulled my katana from his chest "19 to go" with that said I began to kill off the sound nin as painfully as possible. They deserved it; attacking konoha! Then trying to kill the hokage! ' _That won't ever happen_' I thought to myself '_not on my watch_!'

Throwing the last enemy on the ground I turned to look at my old teammate. Instead of glaring I found myself smirking at his shocked expression.

'H_e always did gape like a fish' _I thought amusedly, but my smirk quickly dropped into a frown as I felt a wave of charka bombard me.

_'wait! the only person alive powerful enought to send that kind of wave-'_

_"O_rochimaru!" Turning towards the origination of the shout I saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha, another ex-teamate . "You will die here!", he shouted before quickly making his way over to the last living sannin. _'And the most evil' ,_I couldn't help but think as Oro-teme's caught sight of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-baka get back here! He's luring you in!" Looking behind me i could see the desperation on Naruto's face and I could hear the absolute fear in his voice.

'_It's useless Naruto, you and I both know that Sasuke is just too full of revenge to let that sick bastard get away ' _I thought dejectedly to myself, not bothering to stop Sasuke or quiet Naruto's shouts.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Feeling the wave of charka was unnerving, but I also knew who made it. Quickly looking to my right I saw Sasuke make a bee-line for Orochimaru. Just thinking about what Orochimaru did to Saskue; enslaving him, using him, altering his mind!

"Orochimaru", I growled deeply at the back of my throat. The loathing I could feel from just seeing that bastards hiddeous face was enough to let my blood-lust slip a little. My anger quickly turned to fear as I realised Sasuke's chances of killing Orochimaru when he was so emotional.

"Sasuke-baka get back here! He's luring you in!" I yelled in desperation in hopes of staving off Sasuke's wrath and possibly stall him long enough to get over there to help him. Sasuke wasn't even listening though, he just kept ploughing through the enemy ninja- towards his goal, to kill Orochimru. Suddenly I was kicked down to the ground with great force, this quickly brought me back to reality. '_Great, I'm surround again!'_ I thought almost helplessly. Through the surround ninjas' legs i could see the bodies of all of my fallen friends, tears quickly began to form as I started to loose control of my emotions. The whole battle had led up to this, I didn't want to face reality, I didn't want sasuke to die at Orochimaru's slimy hands, I didn't want to loose all of my friends!

Jumping up I tore through each body of the sound nin's that surrounded me, I could feel their lives slipping away as i ploughed through their ranks. My blood lust rising again as I fought harder and harder to save the only friend I had. Leaving all of the mangled corpses behind me I ventured quickly to the river side where Orochimaru and Sasuke had been fighting.

Looking around, what I saw only fed my rage.

Sasuke was on the ground, blood slowly pooling around him and Orochimaru was chanting, while doing some strange, unreadably rapid handsigns._ 'Don't worry, I'm coming buddy'_ I thought as I raced towards my friends' unmoving body. Suddenly I felt the air shift, some one had teleported next to me probably to stop me '_ugh!Stupid guards_!' but when i turned to savagly cut into this new obstacle I saw not sound ninjas, but the stranger from before reaching out to stop me.

"What ever" I whispered to myself as I quickly dodged the hand and continuing on more quickly to Sasuke's prone and bleeding form. The stranger may have been trying to stop me, but I wasn't going to draw my sword unless they drew their's also. I felt the stranger's aura follow behind me, but I chose to ignore it, _'if they follow me, it's at their own risk'._

**Sakura P.O.V**

Reaching out a hand to grab Naruto I stepped forward hoping that i could stop him while he was distracted, but then he quickly shot off towards Sasuke.

"Damn it!" I whispered harshly. '_Sasuke may be a lost cause, but Naruto can't die!'_

Teleporting next to him I tried again to catch him but after seeing it was me he dodged and he ran faster. Seeing him kneel next to Sasuke I ran over to the two '_I can't just let them leave like this, they will need an explanation'._

Looking up I glared at Orochimaru '_if we die im going out with bang!'_ i thought excitedly as i quickly surrounded me free hand in chakra, but Orochimaru just smiled ( AN: which is extra creepy btw) and touched the edge of the engraved circle that surrounded us.

I hit the ground with my chakra enhanced punch and watched with satisfaction as Orochimaru's eyes widened before he was thrown back into the surrounding tress '_and hopefully dead, but most likely injured' _I thought slightly annoyed. While I may have hurt him I couldn't stop him from finishing his jutsu, the evidence was the circle around us lighting up and consuming us. Shortly after the light enveloped me my vision turned to black, I knew right then that our world was nothing but a memory -something that could be remembered but never to be lived again.

**A/N: sorry I know this is a short chapter, but it's just the begining, but it probably won't be a long story either, im not sure. but i'll need some feed back before i decide how to do the second half of this story. THIS IS A TIME TRAVEL . **

**I also don't know what pairings i'll do, so if you have any suggetions just let me know.**


End file.
